012315 Beau Nate
acquiredCarne AC began pestering chessAficionado CA at 23:47 -- 11:48 CA: Oh, Hello Nate!... 11:48 AC: sup? 11:50 AC: I got a report on the status of our current ground mission 11:50 CA: Oh, you do? Did something happen on LoBaB?... 11:51 AC: yeah, you could say that 11:51 AC: shit's FUBAR, is the long and short of it 11:52 CA: Oh dear, what happened?... 11:52 AC: well, we ran into an, old friend 11:54 CA: Oh no... 11:55 AC: you don't even know who it was yet 11:56 CA: Usually, when you say you ran into an "old friend" you mean that things went horribly wrong... 11:56 CA: aka you ran into someone very very dangerous... 11:56 CA: Like Jack... 11:57 AC: funny you should say that, he showed up too 11:57 CA: too?... 11:59 AC: yes too, surprisingly he was not very murderous today 12:00 AC: unlike our other friend, blindsided me with a giant sword to the face 12:00 CA: Oh.. that does sound rather murderous, are you ok? Are there any casualties?... 12:02 AC: despite all odds, not a one, and besides my new scar no real injuries to report 12:02 CA: that is good to hear... 12:02 CA: So what happened? Who did you run into?... 12:04 AC: Herald, and from what I saw, looked like he and Jack were in some sort of agreement 12:06 CA: That is not so good to hear... 12:07 CA: And he attacked you guys?... 12:07 AC: yeah, fucker damn near blew up the planet 12:08 CA: Wow.. I knew he was powerful, from what I saw when he fought Rilset, but I didnt think he was capable of THAT... 12:08 AC: and I'm pretty sure I know when a giant circuit sword hitting me in the face 12:09 AC: speaking of, those circuity weapons can charge or something, so be wary if you see some one with one 12:10 CA: I'll be on the look out, I'll warn the other teams too... 12:10 AC: but in other news, most of the team here are idiots 12:11 CA: Oh geeze... 12:12 AC: they actually tried to stop the Herald, like if they hadn't gotten lucky, they'd all be paste 12:15 CA: Wow, did they not get told that twinks were not to be fought while they were so low level?... 12:16 AC: I told them right after I got sent flying back into the group to run, besides myself, Rilset, and one of the rookies, they pretty much just stood there 12:20 CA: Well, if there were no deaths or severe injuries, it can be taken as an extreme learning opprotunity... 12:22 AC: yep, this ain't a storybook, you play smart or you end up dead 12:27 CA: Mhm, so, did Jack or Herald frop any information?... 12:27 CA: Any important conversations over heard?... 12:28 AC: nothing really, just that the fresh meat should listen to us when we say not to run off 12:33 CA: Yea, if I could know, which ones seemed the most.. insubordinate? I could try talking to them myself... 12:37 AC: ehh, I'll try dealing with it myself first, I'll let you know if they continue to be a problem though 12:37 AC: you've got plenty of work as is keeping everyone informed 12:38 AC: what is going on elsewhere, by the way? 12:42 CA: Well, your team seems to be the one with the most occuurences, positive or otherwise, though I haven't checked in with LOBAE recently... 12:43 AC: and the third team? 12:43 CA: I should message Ryspor, Meouet, or Kate soon... 12:44 CA: LoCaR has been at a standstill recently from what Sami has told me, they are planning their next move carefully... 12:44 CA: they should be moving soon though... 12:45 AC: well, then they sound like they got a handle on things 12:48 CA: Oh, by the way, I have looked around the bubble, Jack's ghost is not in the bubble, so at least there aren't two jacks running around... 12:49 AC: no, just a Jack and his muscle 12:53 CA: Well, perhaps invest in child size leashes?... 12:53 AC: what? 12:54 CA: To keep the new kids in check... 12:54 CA: if they continue to wander off... 12:56 AC: but they aren't kids. I mean hell, your offspring have been alive longer than you, no offense 12:56 CA: (5 years and I'm still awful with jokes)... 12:56 CA: None taken... 12:57 AC: and it's been far longer than 5 years that you've been bad at jokes 12:58 CA: Bah humbug, you didnt even know me, you knew alpha me who was a girl for some reason... 12:59 AC: close enough 01:02 CA: well anyways, keep an extra eye out Nate. You, Seriad, and Rilset are there to guide the new players. And we'd like to keep as many alive as possible... 01:05 AC: yeah, yeah, I know what my job is 01:07 CA: Good luck! I'm going to check in with LoBaE... 01:09 AC: alright, see ya -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering acquiredCarne AC at 01:10 --